Terra's Truble's
by Broken fighter unit
Summary: Terra wants Raven but Ravens with Beastboy. Starfire wants Terra but she doesnt know and Robin wants Starfire and a heck lot of drama!


_disclamer: i do not own Teen Titans. i dnt own the rights to the stated in the story later on.  
rated: m for bad words, self want of death, runing away, and blood.  
couples: Terra wants Raven but Ravens with Beastboy. Starfire wants Terra but she doesnt know and Robin wants Starfire and a heck lot of drama!_

**TERRA'S TROUBLE'S**

I watched them walk away together, hand in hand. I sighed weakly feeling completely lost and alone. They had started dating two years ago, and that was the day I started to fade away so slowly. Yet when she told me that they had had sex it pushed me over the edge. It felt like a knife had been jammed into my back and heart, when she talks about what they do together.

I keep quiet and nod a little every time and try not to cry in front of her. I keep my mouth shut, never to talk about my want, my desire, and my need for her. "Terra, you there?" the hyper red haired titan asks me softly.

"Yes." My voice short, low, and weak. It sounded as though I had been crying I guess because she asked me another question.

"You okay?" she asked me softly with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine." I reply quickly. Trying to sound happy and smiled fakely. I got up from my seat and headed to my room. Once I got there I closed my door and locked it as the tears stared to fall once again. 'Damn it' I thought weakly.

I quickly looked at my room trying to stay happy. My room, a western theme, all about the desert. I sighed my tears stopping once more. I opened my window to let the fresh air off the waves in. I looked at the rocks and the waves and muttered "could I just dive in and never come back up?"

-**THAT NIGHT**-

I laid in bad not wanting to sleep alone but alas she was with him and never alone. I sighed and rolled over to my right side and looked out the window once again. Then there was a knock at my door "Terra?" I gulped eyes wide once more about to cry because it was her sweet soft voice.

"You okay?" she spoke again "You didn't come down for dinner and Star hasn't brought you any thing." She continued. My door being the only thing blocking the sight of her from me. Her, the unknown keeper of my heart.

"I am fine" I said my voice not covered in the tears that fell down my cheeks. I sighed when I hearing nothing else and turned away from the door and window and faced the wall on my left.

"You're lying" she said. I turned and saw her standing next to my bed. Raven my one true love. I believed my heart stopped for a moment once the moon light shined in to my room on to her lovely ravened color hair turning it in to a sweet sky blue color, and her dark blue almost black as the night with no sky in to a sweet blue like when the sun is shining brightly. "Why are you crying?" she asked me jejunely worried and she sat on my bed looking at me with those sweet blue eyes.

"I'm fine raven. Go back to your beastboy." I said weakly and rolling over to face my wall once more trying not to cry my eyes out in front of her.

She sighed and she unclipped her cape and she gently draped it around me. "Please be all right Terra." She whispered softly. She leaned down and pressed her lips oh so gently against my check. Then she disappeared.

More tears fell, I couldn't breathe at all, I was dead, I was dieing. I rolled and looked out my window once again. 'I can't last with out you' I thought. Today oh god it killed me. He talked about her breast and there lovemaking, my jaw was clenched shut. I can't take it! I crawled out of bed and looked at her cape just lying there alone like I've always been. "I'm sorry, Ravy." I muttered weakly and fell oh so slowly out my window as more tears fell.

The wind cutted though me as I fell and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue and black. "Terra…" I opened my eyes slowly to see Raven. She had caught me and now was looking at me. Her eyes sad and fearful. 'Fearful? Why are your eyes fearful?' I thought weakly. I looked away from her, unsure why she saved me. "Why did you jump?" she asked me, griping my jaw making me look at her.

I shaked my head, not wanting to answer her. My head close to my chest like a defenseless animal. "Why?" she sternly asked as she brought me close to her, her eyes angry now. The wind picked up leaving her to fall on her knees under my weight and the force of the wind.

"You wouldn't understand" I whispered as I laid on my back in the mud. Mud slowly seeping in to my black T-shirt.

"Then tell me" Raven demanded as she looked down at me.

"Have you ever felt like you were going to fall apart? As if you couldn't hold the pain anymore?" I asked her softly. Seeing the faint shine of stars in the dark night sky.

"Yes" she said. Her eyes distant like they didn't understand what was happening.

"Yeah? When." I asked her sarcastically.

"When you were fallen…." Raven replied in a horse voice. I got quiet and looked at her my eyes showing the confusion running in my veins.

"What?" I asked her softly. My eyes soft yet I know they were filled with the hope that had filled my chest.

"When you were falling." She repeated once again. Raven then studied me. My shirt covered in mud. My blond hair was caked with mud but she knew it wasn't bright blond no more. And my eyes weren't there normal bright blue stat they were gray. "Why have you been acting different lately?" Raven asked the red mark on her forehead glowing.

"I….I…I…" I started but couldn't find the right words.

"Yes?" Raven asked her head bending over to hear my cracking voice.

I quickly leaned up and kissed her, using my power to move the ground to push our bodies together. Raven's eyes were wide and the ground was shaking by her power. Her eyes closed and our kiss deepened. I broke the kiss and whispered softly "That's why."

Raven looked at me. Her eyes still wide and confused "Why?" she asked me.

"It, my heart only calls for you." I said softly.

"oh." She said softly making us both disappear into my room.

**-HOPE AND WANT-**

After I showered and was clean. I walked into my room, my hair was still wet. Raven walked to me warring a soft smile. She ran her hand through my hair softly and slowly. The air between us heating up. I could see lust in her soft warm blue eyes.

I was new to this having just having lost my first kiss to her. My eyes dark from sleepless nights, waking up in the middle of the night by my desires calling out to her. "Maybe you should sleep." she said softly and warmly.

"Not alone." I muttered to her weakly

Raven smiled and kissed me softly and that kiss was filled with so much meaning. "Never shall you sleep alone." She said softly laying me down on my bed softly.

I smiled happily when she laid down next to me. I cuddled against her. My arms wrapped around her waist, her arm over my shoulder, my head resting on her chest. "How about I read you a poem to help relax you and calm all your nerves?" She asked me softly

I nodded softly never wanting her to stop talking to me. "Do you know the poet Eger Alen Poe?" Raven asked me in her soft tune like voice.

"I haven't hurd of him I don't know any of his work though." I said softly.

Raven smiled softly "well I'm going to read you one about Annabel Lee. It's about his wife who died." Raven said softly then began to read.

'It was many and many years ago,

In a kingdom by the sea.

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of ANNABEL LEE;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea;

But we loved with a love that was more then love-

I and my Annabel Lee;

With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven

Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;

So that her highborn kinsmen came

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulcher

In this kingdom by the sea.

The angles, not half so happy in heaven,

Went envying her and me-

Yes! –That was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love was stronger by for than the love

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser then we-

And neither the angles in haven above,

Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

Raven paused a second and looked at my sleeping form in her arms and smiled and whispered in to my ear so softly that I could never forget.

"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling my life and my bride,

In the sepulcher there by the sea,

In her tomb by the side of the sea."

Raven finished and kissed my cheek softly. "Sleep well my sweet Terra."

I yawned weakly and rubbed my head into what I believed was my pillow. Yet as I opened my eyes quickly to see that it wasn't my pillow but it was Raven's breast. I just watched Raven sleep feeling her broken heart slowly heal. Raven yawned a few moments later slowly waking up. "Morning Raven." I shyly whispered.

Raven looked at me; her eyes were so soft like the soft gray clouds from the early morning light. "Morning Terra. Did you sleep well?" Raven asked softly.

I nodded softly "better then ever."

Raven smiled softly. "Was it because I was here?" she asked me softly

"Most likely." I told her softly looking up at her my eyes as soft as hers.

Raven giggled and kissed terra's nose. "I see you like your new pillows?" Raven said sitting up. I sat up with her confused. Raven wrapped her arms around me.

I started to nodded a little but stopped. "New? Does that mean your staying with me?" I asked her softly and shyly not wanting to lose Raven.

"Yes. I'm staying right here with you." Raven said lifting up my chin softly "Your trouble's are over my sweet and gentle Terra." Raven then kissed me softly for our second kiss. I seemed just to melt. "So no more tears at night okay?" Raven said worry in her and her sweet blue eyes.

"I didn't cry last night." I said softly a little proud of her self. "Plus I had you close." I purred softly rubbing her head in to Raven's neck.

Raven giggled holding me tight. "You're too cute!" she said giggling harder, holding me even closer and tighter.

"Wait does that mean your not with him any more?" I said looking up at her.

"Yes that does mean I'm not with him anymore." Raven said softly kissing my nose softly…… "Terra….please wake up"

"Huh?" I looked at her yet Raven was gone. My eyes widened. "Raven? Where did you go? Raven!" I jolted up

"Easy there cowgirl." Cyborg said softly

"Where am I?" I asked softly. Pushing my long dirty blond hair back behind my ear.

"The hospital wing. You fell out of your window. We found you three mornings ago if it weren't for the waves blocking the rocks or you would have died." Starfire said fixing my IV drip.

'It was just a dream….' I thought weakly sighing lowering my head. "Oh…." I whispered softly.

"Cyborg?" a voice called from outside the room.

I hurred growling from Starfire. "What do you want Raven? Remember you're not allowed in here. Your cape was found on her bed in her room when we went to look for clues as to what happened." Cyborg said softly.

"Enough!" Robin walked in with beastboy beside him. "Ravens scent wasn't near the window. Either Terra jumped or fell out it."

Starfire gasped growling more. "How dare you think my sweet Terra jumped!" She yelled at him

"Easy Star." I said sitting up. 'I'm not sweet. I jumped' I thought weakly. Whimpering a little feeling like a knife was digging in to her back.

"Careful." Starfire said holding me up.

"Let go Star." I said my voice cold and in pain.

Starfire let go. Raven sighed softly. She knew I had jumped but she could do nothing, she couldn't even speak. He was her heart, he was her first. She couldn't just leave him for me. For soon they were to be married.

"Terra did you fall or jump?" Robin asked me again.

"I don't remember" I lied softly, her head low. "Could I please go back to sleep?" I asked sounding small and weak. Every one nodded but only the boys left the room.

I laid back down and tried to sleep. And I muttered softly "dreaming is better then the wake world." And both girls had hurred her.

Starfire looked at Raven and then dragged her out into the hall. "What's wrong with friend, Terra?" She asked her softly.

Raven sighed weakly. "Terra's just in trouble. She did jump. . . " Raven informed Starfire. "She needs a mate to be with." She said after thinking for a minuet.

"But she wants you friend Raven." Starfire said her voice sad.

"She can't have me though, Beastboy is my mate." Raven said her voice hard. "She has to move on or she's going to try to end her life again."

Starfire sighed softly. "She needs to be cared for Starfire. I can't do that, I want you to care for her Star." Raven told her softly.

Starfire blushed "but I can't do that……she wants you not me." She said rushed and shyly.

"Starfire just try please." Raven said walking away.

Starfire sighed and walked back into the room I was put into, for safe keeping. I tried to roll over away from the door but whimpered unable to move because it hurt so much. "Easy friend Terra. A rock hit your spine, its going to be hard to move for a while." Starfire said stroking my hair softly.

"It hurts…"I muttered whimpering again, opening my gray-blue eyes.

Starfire blushed. "Do you need or want me to get you anything?" she asked me softly.

I looked confused at her and before I could get a word out my tummy growled in hunger and I blushed brightly. Starfire smiled at me softly "that's right you didn't eat anything last night." She murmured softly, standing up going toward the door. "I'll be back with some food for you." She told me rushed.

I blinked in confusion but instead of wondering why she was being nice I closed my eyes to rest a little while Starfire was away.

-Cooking for a mate-

Starfire hummed as she cooked for terra. She was cooking a meal from her home world. It was normally made on a wedding anniversary, to ask someone to marry you, or for the reason she was making it for terra a formal way of asking someone to become your boyfriend but in the girls case girlfriend.

Starfire had to remember everything about it and had to put an earthy twist on it since they didn't have a lot of her home world ingredients. And then had to add what always makes the meal special. One of terra's favorite foods next time it would be two favorite foods and so on.

Starfire put all the food on a large red and yellow tray. She had the foods on orange and white plates. She then placed green and gray-blue flowers in a red and yellow cup with orange and white hearts on it, trying to put as if both of them belonged together. Hoping that terra would get her quiet meaning.

Starfire carefully lifted the tray and when to see terra humming softly still.

-Change-

Terra rolled over in her sleep confused as her dream. It started like any of her other wet dreams

but it was Starfire not Raven. Terra blushed softly as dream Starfire walked to her. "Terra I wish to tell you something" Starfire said standing in front of her.

Terra looked up at dream Starfire. "Yes Starfire what is it?" she said her voice shaking a little.

Starfire smiled, "I figured out who I like and your going to be the first to know." She told Terra, putting her hands on Terra's shoulders.

"And who do you like Starfire?" Terra asked blinking up at her, keeping a blank face.

Starfire leaned close to her. There noses touching and there lips almost touching. "You" dream Starfire said pushing her lips against Terra's. Terra smiled in to the kiss melting a little.

Starfire walked in to Terra's hospital room. "Terra time to wake up." She called softly in to the room as she walked in.

Terra's eyes opened and she growled a little but stopped her face red. "Hey Star." Terra said her words short, her chest rising and falling fast.

"You okay?" Starfire asked her, her voice full of worry as she set the food on the night stand.

"I'm okay, Starfire" Terra said looking up at her.

"Good because i got you some food to eat."

Starfire said happily helping Terra to a sitting position, setting the tray of food on her lap.

Terra looked at all the food shocked. "There's so much…." She whispered softly. Seeing both colors of her and Starfire on the tray.

"Yes, you're normally very hungry" Starfire said smiling softly.

Terra smiled and ate some, lost in her own thoughts. "MMMMMmmmmm…. It's Really gooooood." Terra said eating more finally realizing that she's famished. Starfire giggled a little at her. "Is it one of your planets meals?" she muttered threw a mouth full of food.

"Yes. I had to put as you would say an earthy spin to it so it would help you heal quicker." Starfire stated softly blushing.

"Why did you make this for me?" Terra asked her softly.

"Well um because um…." Starfire started but was cut off as the alarm rang through the tower. "Trouble!" Yelled Robin over the intercom. Starfire ran to the other titans.

Terra sighed, staying in the bed knowing Starfire's answer and turned the TV on so she can see what the others are doing at the fight. (They took Cyborg's car, it has all that stuff in it so why not a camcorder.). She growled at once as it turned on, and muttered one word. "Slade…"

-**BATTLE**** FEILD**-

"Slade" Robin said pulling out his weapon.

"Ah! Little bird boy and look you brought your friends" Slade chuckled grinning widely.

"What are you looking at Slade?" Cyborg questioned looking at the blank area around them. "There's nothing here to steal"

Slade laughed "True but it's the perfect place to take the titans down." He slammed his fist in to the ground making a ring of fire around them.

Raven, Starfire, and the boy's jumped in to the fight not wanting to lose to the bad guy. With in just a few seconds only Raven and Robin were still standing.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried out and held Starfire's incoherent body. Terra watched the screen and saw Robin kiss Starfire before it went black.

"No…." Terra whispered sitting up not caring about the pain running through her body.

"Raven get us home" Robin whispered tears falling down his cheeks. Raven nodded and made the beaten titans, Robin and her self disappear.

"Terra, help us." Raven said as they appeared in the hospital side of the tower.

Robin placed Starfire on a bed. "Please be okay, Starfire." He whispered softly as Raven placed beastboy on another bed.

"Terra, why aren't you helping?" Robin growled pulling back the curtain that held the bed Terra was suppose to be in. "What the..." he growled his eyes wide as he saw Terra's bed abandon.

Terra whimpered as she fell back on to her bed. 'I need to get my things and clothes' she thought as she got up and put on her black tee, blue jean shorts and then loaded up what she knew she would need.

Terra carefully opened her window and used her power to hover a rock and lowered herself down to the ground. And took a careful hesitant step, turning and looking up at the tower. A few tears falling "good bye my Starfire." She whispered weakly and started to running.

Starfire jolted up confused as to where she was. "It's ok Star." Robin whispered putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Where am I? Where's Terra?" she looked around her eyes wide with worry.

"Gone" Raven whispered looking at the window.

"Gone? Gone to where?" Starfire said getting up, ready to look for her.

"She ran off" Raven muttered.

"Why?" Starfire asked thinking it was all her fault.

"Robin kissed you and she saw it on the monitor." Raven looked at Starfire and then at Robin her eye in slits.

"No…" Starfire whispered looking at the window and then looked down crying. "Good bye…my Terra."

Else where on a screen was a running Terra. "Run all you like. Every step leads you to me." Slade muttered laughing at the young super hero on the screen

'Today's plan worked out perfectly.' He thought.

THE END


End file.
